Warrior King Turned Viking
by Thecyberking100
Summary: It seems that our dear Warrior King of Sparta Leonidas has been given a second chance. He awoke in a field aware of the past events that had occurred just moments ago but actually happened years ago. Now Leonidas seeks out answers to what has happened to him, where was he? how did her appear hear? What is his purpose hear? And all of that will soon become clear.
1. Epilouge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT IN THIS STORY. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND SHALL CONTINUE TO BE AS SUCH.

The Air was filled with Smoke and Blood,

A King, Leonidas is engaged in a choice that could mean death with his remaining 300 at the hands of the Persians, distinguisahable by their eastern-looking clothing. Leonidas has been fighing a long time. Below his eye was a scar that was the result of a mistake in combat with one of the Persian infantry-men. Like his spear, his men were smeared with blood, and the bodies of the dead lie scattered around.

The Perisans are bigger and heavier but we quickly appreciate the Spartan's weapon skills and speed of thought, blocking the blows of swords and axes with spear and shield bashing them out of range. We also see that some of the Spartan's are wounded, with blood streaming down from many wounds, but it takes more than that to take down a Spartan.

Leonidas concentrates on him, the Persian King, Xerxes for a moment, turning, grabbing his spear and thrusting away so the warrior king wastes his diminsihing energy slicing thin air with his spear and bellowing angrily. Finally the spear catchs and flys toward the Persian King with intent of death but only grazes him by ripping out one of his many piercings.

But at the same moment the rest of the 300 burst from behind and attack the Persians, thrusting down with their spears for mighty blows. Leonidas pivots round, his shield on the ground along with is helmet because he had lost the will to fight any longer.

Aghast, unable to fund cover, the Perisan Arhcers on the cliff-sides notch the arrows and literally black out the sky with a sea of arrows. Very calming, Leonidas spreads his arms as if ready to embrace death. The arrows begin to spear him and his Spartans through as one by one each warrior falls.

Leonidas, suddenly weary and close to death, trugdes forward a few feet up the ground and surveys the rest of the massacre. Im the gathering gloom an eery silence has fallen. Scores of bodies, Persian and Spartan alike, hacked, mutilated and speared through with arrows lie on the ground. And eveywhere flocks of crows and ravens have appeared and fluttered down and feast upon the corpses. And there is not one living human thing moving over that field of death - except Leonidas and a solitray figure. A tall ma nwith a long cloak and a wide-brimmed hat, holding a spear, he moves slowly between the bodies of the Spartan and Persian dead, semming to note and inspect each one. He is a spectral figure, strange, disturbing, powerful, with racens sometimes perching upon his shoulders . . . and Leonidas watches him like one transfigured, lkike one who has come face to face with is god.

The tall man pauses and holds his gaze on Leonidas points him out with his spear. At that moment teh air around appears to shimmer and two or three almost transluscent, almost naked Young female Valkyries appear and gather the near to death Warrior King into their fold. In great brightness the young women lift into the liquid air . . . and vanish.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Surprise Surprise... I'm not dead. Before any of you even think to utter the thought that I'm done with Black Light, you gotta another thing coming. I plan on continueing the series but need to find the edge I had. But expect Chapter 4 Tommorrow or Saturday.

As for this, Well what if Leonidas had survived his death at the hands of the Persians and was teleported to the Dark Ages to aid Ragnar Lothbrok in his lust for power and wealth. Well give this some positive feed back and expect more.

\- Cyber


	2. Chapter 1

The wooden and tr\urf house is dark and almost window-less, the rooms lit by tallow candles. From outside comes the dull rumble of summer thunder.

Somewhere in the darkness a WOMAN is breathing heavily and groaning. We hear the sound of other Women's voices, low and sibiliant, almost cahnting.

A Young Man - Ragnar - fretful and anxious, crosses the place where the colored war shields are fixed to the wall like eyes, and looks into the chamber where his wife, Lagertha, the shield- maiden lies ipon thier bed giving birth, surrounded by three or four older women, one of them ancient.

"What do you want?" the Ancient asked coldly

"Isn't it here yet?" Raganr pondered

The ancient woman doesn't bother to respond, spits on the floor and places her hands again on Lagertha's swollen stomach and resumes her low strange chant.

One of the other Mid-Wives speaks more kindly.

"Not yet, Ragnar. Go away and do something useful."

Outside the storm breaks, the thunder louder and rain hissing on the ground.

Ragnar moves away, into another chamber, and crouches down beside a small wooden statue set in a niche beside the fire, very crudely carved from a piece of wood: a statue of a nude female figure, wearing just a necklace, with large breasts.

Ragnar picks it up.

"Freya, make everything go well today. Make sure Largertha lives, and is delievered of a healthy child."

A beat. The thinder cracks again. Then Ragnar shrugs puts the figure down.

" I know you can't really change anything." Ragnar doubts

One of the Ancient Women enters the chamber. "It's time" she announces proudly

Ragnar hurries back through.

His wife's legs are spread wide open and something is emerging between them: a head, with a halo of bright hair. The ancient woman continues her sing-song chant and the younger women help with the birth, one of them holding the baby's head as the restof its body slithers out in an abrupt rush of blood and afterbirth . . . and Ragnar gasps at the wonder of it. Stares at the bloody bundle even as they cut the chord and begin to wash it.

"What is it?" Ragnar asks urgently

"It's a boy ha-ha" Largertha says with relief

"How do you know?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't I promise you a son?"

Ragnar looks at the ancient woman.

"Is it a boy?" He asks a Midwife

"Look for yourself, Ragnar Lothbrok."

Ragnar looks. A satisfactory look on his face.

"Give him here. I have enough milk for a herd of boys." Lagertha jokes

The boy is lifted to her breast, where it suckles.

VIKING SETTLEMENT - DAY

Ragnar emerges from his house carrying his newborn son, wrapped in a blanket. The storm has passed. The wood and turf building is one of several in the small hamlet perched on the edge of a deep fjord. It's a vision of stillness and utter tranquilliy. The thickly wooded slopes of the fyord drop down sheer to the water, and aboce the the bare rocks are still caped with snow. The whole landscape has a strange, magical luminosity - a heigthened, almost unatural beauty.

Ragnar takes his son to the water's edge and holds him out in his arms, like an offering.

"Look Odin, Look, I have a son. Thank you, lord. Thank you for my son." Ragnar says gleefully

"What is going to become of him?" Ragnar thinks

Ragnar returns to his home and leaves his gift from the Norse God with its mother and wonders to a shack at the top of the moutain. Inside the shack or chimes made from the bones of crows and ravens, a fire pit in the center, two chairs, and a bed, its only inhabitance, an ancient man gifted by the Gods with foresight sits in one of chairs reading the cracks of a skull he has just put on the fire. The door opens with a slight breeze of cold moutain air as Ragnar steps in.

"Do you see anything that will happen to my newborn son?" Ragnar asks respectively

"Yes, the boy will rise to great deeds as he ages" The Seer preachs

"You need to know anything else?"

"What will become of me?" Ragnar asks

"You will become a greater man in time" the Seer says

"Wait I see more, you don't become great on your own, you will have the assistince of an ancient warrior at your aid, one who wears the cloak of the black wolf, a man chosen by Odin himself."

"Who is this man?" Ragnar

"My vision begins to fade" the Seer says

RAGNAR'S HOME

Ragnar is awake, his son cradled in his arms fast alseep. The embers of the fire still glow in the centre of the floor. Ragnar stares yp at the rafters, the words the Seer said of this man who would help him raise to a man of greatness. A look of profound awe upon his face.

"You will have the assisentce of an ancient warrior at your aid, one who wears the cloak of the black wolf, a man chosen by Odin himself" The Seers words echo in Ragnars head.

Ragnar puts the child nestled in his arms in his little crib made of furs next to his and Lagertha's bed and drifits to slumber.

And suddenly the sky begins to darken . . .

Darknes - and out of the darkness a noise like no other, of horns and hooves and the shrill cry of birds and the roaring of men and women. And over the dark fields, fringed with fire, high in the darkling sky stands a tumultous host: thousands of Viking warriors and Valkyries packed together and rding plunging horse, armed with spears and swords, and half-naked shield maidens with bows and shields, sweeping across the heavens in a wild hunt amidst thick flocks of wheeling ravens.

And in the midst of this vast ghostly army the huge figure of Odin, the god of dead warriors, lord of Vahlla, staring at the body of the Spartan Warrior King, Leonidas as he lays comatose in a trance.

"You will by my instrument to Ragnar's success" The God speaks

WIth a wave of his hand and a snap of his fingers Leonidas is healed of his injuries at the hands of the dastardly Persians. His Black Wolf Cloak reappearing on his shoulders along with his shield and spear. And finally the his helmet redawns his head as if he were ready for combat again.

Odin still stands , two ravens perched on his shoulders, his cloak streaming out behind him, his single-eye surveying the great, ecstatic, thundering host of the 300.

"Go Leonidas, heed my will and regain glory to yourself." Odin says sending Leonidas of to the mortal world as the roar of warriors echos all around him.

RAGNAR'S VILLAGE

Now everything is in the fierce grip of the deepest winter. Icy winds blast across the fjord, heaping the water into wild, foaming waves, and the mountains above are thick with snow. Even at mid-day the sky is almost dark, like a perpetual twilight.

But through this dark desolation a solitary figure can be seen, a black smudge in the snow, wrapped with only the black cloak around his shoulders with his shield around his back and spear against the icy winds. A helmet on atop his head topped with black fur.

"I've returned" says Leonidas


End file.
